


Слишком долгая дорога домой

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 00:49:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1761077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Джареда появился поклонник?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Слишком долгая дорога домой

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mооnfish](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=m%D0%BE%D0%BEnfish).



Дженсен умеет стрелять. О'кей. Джаред это как-нибудь переживёт.

Дженсен стреляет с двух рук, носит набедренную кобуру, попадает дротиками в "яблочко" с двадцати шагов... и в упор не помнит Джареда.

Этого пережить нельзя.

Свою школьную влюблённость когда-то давно Джаред и сам старался забыть. Вот только не получалось: первый красавец школы, солист гаражной группы, любимец всех девчонок... Он был прекрасен и бесподобен. Поэтому ничего удивительного, что однажды - после выпускного - Джаред подошёл к парню своей мечты и честно признался ему в любви.

Огрёб в глаз и честный совет никогда больше такого не говорить.

Это был очень болезненный опыт. После своего признания Джаред отдалился ото всех, ему ещё предстояло доучиваться четыре года, и не хотелось, чтобы чьи-то насмешки испортили ему жизнь.

А вот Дженсен внезапно пропал.

Его искали, родители развешивали на улицах объявления с его фотографией, полиция сбилась с ног.

И вот он вернулся - спустя 10 лет, никого не узнающий, даже собственных родителей.

И ладно бы так. Это тоже с грехом пополам пережить можно.

Но ведь эта зараза внезапно стала подбивать клинья к Джареду!

И куда, блин, делся тот неприступный красавец, так решительно отстаивающий свою честь?

Вместо него теперь был мрачный мужик, вечно небритый, с шрамом через левую бровь и клеймом на плече.

Джаред чувствовал его взгляд весь вечер – между лопаток огнём жгло от этого странного тяжёлого взгляда. Работать было просто невыносимо.

\- Джаред, - Алона подошла к стойке и мило улыбнулась, – вон тот парень у окна заказал ирландский. И пончики с сыром.

Джаред вздохнул.

И вот так – каждый вечер. Ирландский кофе, пончики с сыром – или блинчики с кленовым сиропом, и до самого конца рабочего дня бесконечно выматывающий тяжёлый взгляд, прожигающий дырку между лопаток.

Джаред уже пытался расставить все точки над «i», едва не дошло до мордобоя. Со стороны Джареда, конечно. Но всё было бесполезно – его личный сталкер не желал оставлять свою жертву в покое.

После окончания рабочего дня Джаред отправился домой. Он устал. Устал ото всего и сразу.

С Томми всё разладилось буквально на прошлой неделе – расставание вышло некрасивым, с кучей болезненных упрёков, главный из которых довёл Джареда до ручки.

\- Ты всё ещё сохнешь по нему, - шипел Томми, швыряя свои вещи в сумку, - Думаешь, я не вижу, как вы друг на друга смотрите? Плевать я хотел на все твои заверения! На меня ты так никогда не смотрел!

Джаред не понимал, что происходит. Честное слово, не понимал.

Погода была промозглой. Недавно прошёл дождь, и сырой асфальт поблёскивал в свете фонарей. Джаред старательно обходил большие лужи, но всё равно ноги вымокли и замёрзли. Не хватало ещё заболеть.

Подойдя к дому, Джаред замер.

На ступеньках крыльца сидел Дженсен Эклз и задумчиво курил. Казалось, что он вообще ни на что не обращает внимания, но едва Джаред приблизился, как Эклз медленно поднял голову и тихо сказал:

\- Я не знаю, кто ты парень. Честное слово, не знаю. Но из-за тебя не могу спать спокойно вот уже полгода. Ты снишься мне. Правда, в моих снах ты худой нескладный мальчишка-подросток. Знаешь, такой – плевком перешибить можно. Скажи, у нас что-то было?

\- Ничего у нас не было! – вскипел Джаред и напрямую поспешил к своей двери. Отодвинул незваного гостя в сторону, забренчал ключами, стараясь поскорее открыть дверь. – Не буду отрицать, я пытался подкатить к тебе – примерно десять лет назад. Но получил в глаз и добрый совет. Этому совету всю жизнь потом и следовал. Что ты от меня хочешь? Когда оставишь меня в покое? С какого, блядь, хуя у тебя внезапно прорезался интерес к моей скромной персоне, которую десять лет назад ты едва не раскатал тонким слоем по асфальту?!

\- Я не знаю.

Эклз спокойно докуривал, стоя у самой двери и внимательно наблюдая за дрожащими руками Джареда. Ключ не желал попадать в замок.

Бросив бесполезные попытки попасть в собственный дом, Джаред устало сел на ступеньки.

Холодно и сыро.

\- Чего ты от меня хочешь? – устало спросил он.

\- Не знаю, - Эклз пожал плечами. – Любви и ласки, возможно?

Джаред фыркнул и тихо засмеялся.

Снова моросил дождь, и свет фонарей рассеялся в водяной взвеси, мерцая и дрожа во влажном ночном воздухе.

\- А я могу тебя послать? – с надеждой спросил его Джаред. – Ну вот чтобы ты отстал уже от меня? Совсем?

\- Это вряд ли. Понимаешь… там, где я был, обычно не выживают. А я смог. Знаешь почему?

\- Почему? – в голосе Джареда появились безнадёжность и тоска.

\- Потому что мне очень хотелось узнать, что же за пацан снится по ночам, не давая выспаться, не позволяя сдохнуть.

\- Узнал?

\- Узнал.

\- И что теперь?

\- Понятия не имею. Но… может быть, я тебе пригожусь? – и Эклз улыбнулся.

Это была та самая улыбка, в которую Джаред когда-то влюбился. Та самая, которая сводила с ума всех девчонок в школе.

 

\- Джаред, - Алона снова подошла к стойке с листочком заказа. – Как обычно.

\- Понял, - он улыбнулся и посмотрел туда, куда через плечо поглядывала Алона.

За столиком у окна сидел самый долгожданный посетитель. Тот самый, который каждый вечер заказывал ирландский кофе и пончики с сыром – иди блинчики с кленовым сиропом.

Весь город знал, что наследник семьи Эклзов положил глаз на парня из скромной кофейни. Что этот самый парень помог младшему сыну Эклзов вернуть когда-то потерянную память. И что этот парень – единственный, кто не боялся подойти к мрачному Эклзу даже тогда, когда у того в очередной раз внезапно ехала крыша и кругом мерещились враги.

Джареда остались на руках шрамы – пару раз он умудрялся отобрать у Дженсена нож, когда все уже думали вызывать или полицию или санитаров из местной психушки. Любой другой давно уже был трупом. Любой другой вообще не рискнул бы к нему подходить. Но только не Джаред.

В его глазах Дженсен Эклз по-прежнему оставался самым красивым парнем, самым лучшим, самым любимым.

Да, Дженсен стреляет с двух рук, носит набедренную кобуру и попадает дротиками в «яблочко» с двадцати шагов. Но ещё – он умеет снять усталость и прогнать бессонницу Джареда, может успокоить и заставить улыбаться.

Дженсен не рассказывает о том, где пропадал столько времени.

Но это ведь и неважно, правда? Главное то, где Дженсен сейчас.

А сейчас – он живёт в одном доме с Джаредом, чинит машины в мастерской на углу и каждый вечер приходит в кофейню, чтобы дождаться окончания рабочего дня и забрать Джареда домой.

Улыбаясь своим мыслям, Джаред кладёт на блюдце рядом с сырными пончиками маленькую шоколадку. Дженсен любит молочный шоколад.

31.05.2014


End file.
